The present invention relates to dental flosser units, for cleaning the surfaces and spaces between teeth.
One type of known dental flosser unit includes a filament of high tensile strength terminating in thickened portions at its opposite ends. Various materials have been used for the filaments, including silk or plastic threads. The thickened end portions of the dental flosser unit enables the unit to be firmly held, under tension, between a pair of arms of a holder when applying the filament between the teeth to be cleaned. Considerable tensile force is thus applied to the thickened end portions, and one of the problems has been the inadequate anchoring of the thickened end portions to the filament.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a dental flosser unit in which the thickened end portions are firmly anchored to the filament under the high tensile strength applied to the end portions of the flosser unit when used for flossing teeth.